


Anger

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Alien King and The Man Of Iron [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Sometimes, Tony just needs to vent. Part 10 of The Alien King And The Man Of Iron series.





	Anger

Anger

She'd got him wrong, but that was her loss, or at least that’s what Tony liked to think. He loved Pepper, he did, but sometimes she just didn’t understand him. As he landed in the community, he tried to control his anger, but her biting words still echoed through her head.

“God Tony, do you ever think of anyone else, but yourself and your ego?” her words seem to hiss in his ear.

He swallowed hard, put a smile on his face and stepped out of his suit. King Stevelousin was there, waiting for him with a friendly smile.

“Welcome back, Tony.” He called pleasantly.

“Steve, have I been gone that long?” he teased lightly.

Steve’s smile died and he looked confused, head tilted to the side. He heard the tightness of his voice, saw the way his body seemed to shake with his anger and he knew. He guided his friend to his home, ignoring the way the man tried to move away from him. They entered the house and Steve sat down.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked and Tony stiffened.

“What do you mean? Can’t I just show up here anymore?” he snapped.

The anger was still there, hidden, but still there. Steve just stared at him as he ranted and raved about random things. He seemed to need this ranting session before he stopped, back to Steve and then sighed.

“Pepper… wants me to destroy my suits.” Tony admitted finally and Steve frowned.

“But you do so much good with them.” Steve pointed out.

“But she doesn’t see that. She sees figures and numbers that tell her I am causing more harm than good. She sees how much damage I cause when I try to do good and she gets mad.” Tony explained with some sorrow.

“But what would you be without that part of you?” Steve asked and Tony looked at him.

“It’s just a suit.” Tony muttered, though he didn’t seem convinced.

“But it’s not. Tony, if I know anything, I know that it is little more than metal and wires, but you made it a symbol. But Tony, it also means a lot to you as well.” Steve stated.

Tony was just staring at him now, just openly staring. Steve took that as a stage to keep talking.

“Tony, when you are in your suit, you are more than Tony Stark. Have you ever seen yourself in battle? You are the rawest you have ever been. You act on logic yes, but you also act on feeling and instinct. Everything you do is perfectly planned, but in your suit? You are a part of a larger thing, one you sometimes don’t have complete control of.” Steve continued.

“Can I do that without the suit?” Tony asked.

“Why would you? Tony, you’ve told me yourself that you’ve been shot at, kidnapped, nearly killed for years. This suit makes you feel save, makes you feel like you are in control. I don’t see that as a problem. Not when it makes you feel safe.” Steve stated.

Tony swallowed, eyes watering. Why did Steve, whom he had only known a year or so, understand that better than Pepper, whom he knew most of his life? Why did he get it?

“Tony, you are always worried about other people, always second guessing yourself, trying to make sure you help as many people as possible, but Tony, who is helping you?” Steve demanded.

Tony looked away, like a child being scolded and that wasn’t what Steve wanted. He didn’t want Tony to feel down about all the good he had done.

“Tony, you are a good person and one I consider a great friend and ally. Pepper, I am sure, is just worried and fearful that you might not come back one day. I’m hoping she will see soon that you are trying your best.” Steve finished and Tony smiled at him.

“You know, now I see why they follow you so far.” Tony said softly.

Steve laughed and stood up. He placed a hand on his shoulder and the warmth between them was growing. Tony felt warm, warm all over in a way he hadn’t in years. Steve felt comfort, complete in a way he hadn’t since their home world had been destroyed. The moment came and went and Tony stepped away, feeling slightly flushed. Steve rubbed the back of his neck and wondered if he went too far.

“Thank you, Steve. It’s hard to explain to people about that sometimes.” Tony muttered and he smiled.

“I am glad. I know how you struggle, I struggle myself at times.” Steve stated with a sigh.

It was hard being a King. He had to stay calm in all situations and honestly, it was exhausting to do. There were times he wished he could pass on the crown, but his people needed him more than ever now and maybe, just maybe Tony needed him too.


End file.
